Eterna Soledad
by Angylito
Summary: El primer amor nunca se olvida, no importan los años que pasen, si ese amor es real ella y él podrán recuperar el tiempo perdido y volver a ser felices. ¿Podrá él abandonar su Eterna Soledad?. BxJ


_**Disclaimer: Bueno, lo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi cabezota para luego compartir esto con uds. **_

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola!!! Este es un One Shot que escribí en mis vacaciones de verano mirando al mar. Espero que les guste, está inspirado en la canción "Eterna Soledad – De los Enanitos Verdes". Si pueden oírla sería genial, es hermosa.__***Narrado en Tercera Persona. (Jake / Bella) . **__Me encantaría saber si les gustó._

* * *

**.**

**Eterna Soledad**

**Summary:** _El primer amor nunca se olvida, no importan los años que pasen, si ese amor es real ella y él podrán recuperar el tiempo perdido y volver a ser felices. ¿Podrá él abandonar su Eterna Soledad?. _

**Raiting:** T

* * *

.

"_y no puedes saber qué fuerte es el poder de un abrazo"_

Camina hacia ella, sabe que es su única oportunidad para declararle su amor, nunca pudo olvidarla, los años pasaron, pero nunca encontró sonrisa radiante como la que ella le regalaba sin darse cuenta, sin saber que él solo tenía ojos para ella cuando despreocupada caminaba por la vereda de enfrente contorneando sus huesudas caderas.

Eterna Soledad, así es como él llamaba a su vida.

El tiempo danza en la madrugada y no puede dormir. Su mente y corazón solo tienen espacio para albergarla a ella. Para soñar con sus besos y con acariciar cada rincón de ese menudo cuerpo blanco como la leche.

Él tenía claro que para dejar de condenarse a esa eterna soledad debía arriesgarse, está vez solo tendría un chance para decirle lo que por tanto tiempo albergó en lo más profundo de su alma.

Se detuvo a tres pasos de ella, pero no pudo hablar, su garganta estaba seca, intentó hablarle para que ella detuviera su andar, pero dolía, y no salía palabra alguna, en su mente le gritaba todo lo que quería que ella supiera, las palabras no eran audibles para exterior, pero en su cabeza gritaban desesperadas, con angustia casi tormentosa.

Ella continuó su caminar, contorneando casi a propósito sus caderas y tomando con sus delicadas manos su cabello castaño para dejar al descubierto su largo cuello. La boca se le hiso agua, pero eso no ayudaba a su extremada timidez. Cuando ella casi llegaba a la esquina donde habitualmente doblaba, él logró moverse de nuevo. Caminó a paso lento, con la cabeza agacha y sumido en sus pensamientos.

"_Es perfecta, es hermosa, es única, podría perderme cada noche en sus profundos ojos marrones"…_

Cuando dobló en la esquina ella ya no estaba. Otra vez la dejó ir. Otro día más con este secreto guardado. Miró por última vez al horizonte para ver si la divisaba, pero nada. Ya era tarde, ella debía de tener prisa por llegar a la casa de su novio. De su suertudo novio.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para tomar el camino de regreso a casa cuando notó que alguien a lo lejos corría en dirección al acantilado. Su corazón fue quien le avisó que era su amada quien corría desesperada y bañada en lágrimas hacía aquel lugar donde tanta gente se había dado por vencida más de alguna vez. Ella iba directo al abismo, alguien la había lastimado tanto que ya no quería seguir viviendo.

Él corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarla, olvidando sus miedos, olvidando su timidez. Olvidando por completo lo que por tanto tiempo pensó. ¿Qué decir cuando la tuviera frente a él? .

Pero nada de eso importaba, su razón de vivir, la persona por la que respiraba estaba a punto de acabar con su vida, y él no podía permitirlo. Ya pensaría en que decir cuando lograra alcanzarla.

Corrió hasta donde se terminaba el frondoso bosque de pinos, y se paro en el camino que daba hacia aquel sendero bañado de una espesa neblina. A lo lejos pudo divisar la silueta de su amada, aun no estaba todo perdido, aún podía alcanzarla antes de que ella encontrara ese fácil desenlace.

Ella estaba parada en la orilla del enorme acantilado, con los brazos extendidos simulando el despegue de un águila. El viento hacía que sus lágrimas se perdieran en su recorrido por las mejillas rosadas. Sus ojos que aun permanecían cerrados le otorgaban una belleza divina. Su piel brillaba con los reflejos del sol y su silueta formaba una esbelta sombra en dirección al Norte.

Ella bajó sus brazos y dio otro paso, acercándose cada vez más al final del acantilado. ÉL intentó gritar para que ella se detuviera, pero no pudo hacerlo, su garganta seguía seca, y sus labios estaban rígidos por el pavor de perderla para siempre.

Antes de que ella volviera a dar otro paso, él corrió y la tomó por la espalda, rodeando su menudo cuerpo con sus marcados brazos, cayendo ambos al suelo y golpeándose fuerte con el impacto.

Cuando ella recuperó el aire, se dio cuenta de la extraña posición en la que habían quedado.

Ella estaba de espaldas en el suelo rocoso y él la cubría, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, pero con el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Ella jamás vio ojos tan llenos de expresión, de amor, de lujuria, de deseo como los que él tenía en ese momento, su corazón aceleró su ritmo cardiaco y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Por un momento pensó en que ya estaba muerta, que su dolor había terminado y que los ángeles le daban la bienvenida a las puertas del Edén.

Levantó una de sus manos para acariciar a su celestial guardián, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dedicó a sentir como nunca la textura de esa piel color mate. Era suave, lisa y olía a fresco, Eucaliptus posiblemente.

Recorrió con un dedo la figura de sus carnosos labios.

_-"Estoy en el cielo"… _su voz se oía más hermosa y dulce de cerca.

_- " No estás en el cielo, pero un segundo más y realmente lo estarías"…_

_-"Porqué no me dejaste saltar, yo ya no quiero vivir"._

_-"Porque si tu mueres yo tendría que hacerlo también". _

_-"¿Qué dices, si yo no te conozco? ¿Por qué tendrías tú que morir por mi causa?"._

_-"Yo…si te conozco, te veo pasar cada día pasar por la ventana de mi casa"._

Un silencio incomodo marcó la pausa, ella lo miró detenidamente, mientras él sonrojado miró hacia otro lado. Ella trató de buscarlo en su mente, pero jamás lo había siquiera visto. Fue en ese momento que vio su realidad, solo un rostro familiar tenía en mente y era el de su novio, Edward, era el único nombre diferente al de su familia que podía recordar.

Todo este tiempo Isabella solo pasó sus días añorando una vida en compañía de ese hombre, perdió contacto con sus amigos de la infancia, con sus vecinos, y con las demás personas del pueblo. Solo tenía ojos para el hombre que ahora la había engañado con esa rubia desconocida en la misma cama donde tantas noches fue solamente de él y de nadie más.

Era por eso que no podía vivir, solo conocía a una persona. Se sacudió y un vago y lejano recuerdo pasó por su mente. Era la misma cara de quién creyó su ángel, pero con bastantes años menos, sin tanto músculo y con facciones menos gruesas pero igualmente bellas. Era él, su antiguo compañero de preparatoria. De pronto su nombre sonó como un Eco, y su corazón latió tan fuerte que por un instante pensó que se detendría como un viejo motor de un Fiat 600.

-_"Jake"._

Él se quedó helado, ella lo recordaba. Su eterno amor, lo recordaba a pesar de los años.

_-"Jake, ¿Aún te dicen así?"_

El sol como nunca brillaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando el rostro de su amada.

_-"Solo mis amigos"_ - Respondió él.

_-"Amm Perdón, Jacob , ¿Verdad?"_

_-"Tranquila Bella puedes llamarme Jake". - ¿Aún te gusta que te digan Bella y no Isabella verdad?._

_-"Sí". – _Se sonrojó ante la buena memoria de su viejo amigo.

- "_Este… te molestaría quitarte de encima, es solo que creo que tengo una roca filuda en la espalda"._

_-" Oh!, Sí claro…"_ – Un calor subió hasta sus mejillas haciendo que se sonrojara.

Jake se puso de pié y estiró su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ambos se quedaron mirando sus manos unidas. Era extraño, como si una energía los atravesara. Sus manos encajaban perfectamente.

Se sentaron sobre un tronco y Bella lo abrazó fuerte y las lágrimas que habían cesado volvieron a escaparse de sus ojos. Jake solo se limitó a consolarla sin hacer pregunta alguna.

La luz del atardecer los comenzó a cubrir, y cualquiera que mirara la escena creería que eran una pareja de enamorados disfrutando de la vista.

Cuando sus lágrimas acabaron levantó su rostro que había permanecido oculto en los hombros de Jake, miró por varios minutos al horizonte y los últimos rayos de sol la bañaron con su anaranjada luz.

Jake seguía a su lado esperando paciente a que ella se recuperara, pero cada segundo que pasó a su lado su corazón latió con fuerza, a ratos se calmaba pero al mirarla ahí donde tantas noches la soñó, junto a él, hacía que los latidos volvían a incrementarse.

Cuando por fin la notó más calmada se ofreció a llevarla a casa, pero ella se negó.

_-"Solo un momento más"_ – Respondió.

_-"Ok, aquí estaré para cuando quieras hablar Bella"._

_-"Gracias Jake". _

Esta vez solo pasaron diez minutos. Ella se puso de pié y extendiendo su mano lo invitó a acompañarla. Caminaron a las profundidades del bosque y se pararon en un viejo Sauce. La sorpresa que Jake se llevó fue grande al ver que no era un lugar al azar. Era el árbol donde ellos jugaban de pequeños, donde con una navaja habían escrito sus nombres encerrados en un intento de corazón.

_-"Creí que te habías marchado hace años, lo último que recuerdo es el día en que vi como el camión de mudanzas se llevaba las cosas de tu casa. No te despediste"_ - Una ola de pena llenó el rostro de Bella.

_-"Mi papá y yo nos mudamos de un día para otro, yo solo me enteré cuando mis cosas estaba ya empacadas, fue el mismo día que escribimos nuestros nombres en este viejo Sauce"._

_-" Lo sé… lloré mucho cuando te fuiste sin aviso… Por muchos años te esperé, pero ya sabes, la memoria de los niños es frágil…"_

_-"Eso dicen… pero aunque no lo creas yo nunca te olvidé… Fue por eso que regresé a Forks… Pero cuando volví ya tenias novio, parecías feliz… Por lo que no me atreví a hablarte siquiera. Lo intenté varias veces… Siempre te veía pasar por la calle de enfrente, radiante y feliz."_

_-" Lo era, o creí serlo"…_ - Bella bajó la mirada, una lagrima volvió a caer, pero Jake se apresuró en secarla.

_-"Ya no llores Bambie. No dejaré que te vuelvan a lastimar"_- Sus cuerpos se estrecharon en un tierno y cálido abrazo. Isabella volvió a sonreír ante otra muestra de la buena memoria de Jake. Así le decía de cariño cuando eran apenas unos críos.

Esta calle nunca más será igual, ya no estará él mirándola pasar desde el otro lado cuando ella pase por ahí. Desde este día caminarán juntos de la mano.

Él dejó su vida de Eterna Soledad, pues la cambió por la compañía de su Eterno Amor.

Y vivieron felices por siempre.

Fin.


End file.
